Recognition
by KSFWolfe
Summary: October 13, 1970. Canada becomes one of the first countries in the Western Bloc to recognize the People's Republic of China. :::Based off of a request by cross-over-lover232


I was sent a PM by **cross-over-lover232 **in regards to my pairing poll, requesting a ChinaxCanada fic. I was intrigued because I've actually never seen that pairing before, so I checked it out and wiki'd Chinese-Canadian relations, because when one is going to write a Hetalia fic that's the first logical thing to do. :D  
So I learned something new; Canada was one of the first western bloc nations to recognize the PRC, and America was _pissed_, as is expected. So basically FANFICFODDER.

A: Sorry that this is so ridiculously _late_ after it was requested (the message was from mid-November -headdesk-) I could make excuses but I'm too tired. :/  
B: It's not _technically_ ChinaxCanada, because romance doesn't quite factor in. So sorry; it's probably not quite what was req'd. I got caught up in the historical aspect a bit too much, I suppose. Hope you enjoy it anyways!  
C: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya. History belongs to the winning side, and Winston Churchill. He intended to write it, you know.

* * *

_October 13, 1970_

The dark-haired man smiled at him.

Canada smiled back.

They shook hands.

Canada could practically _feel_ the burn of America's wrath from the south but he didn't care. He didn't care.

He could damn right recognize anyone he wanted. And if the People's Republic of China wanted recognition then recognition it would get.

Canada's boss nodded at him encouragingly, and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You two go inside. I'll deal with the political necessities." He grinned. "We'll be wearing red ties before the day is gone, eh?"

Canada grinned weakly back. "C-China? Would you like to go inside?"

China nodded, still smiling though the expression did not reach his eyes.

His eyes were still dark and infinite, like pools that one would fall into and never resurface from.

They walked around the security escort and into Parliament. No one stopped them. Anyone who was anyone in the government knew without ever being told that Matthew Williams was important. They didn't know who he was or what his function was but they knew he was important.

China was silent but so was Canada and it _worked_, because neither of them had anything to say and neither of them were the type of nation –or, secondly, person- who felt the need to make conversation.

Canada navigated the winding building with ease, leading the pair to a small annex room. He gave the door a small kick with his heel to close it and gestured aimlessly about the room. "Um…sit down?"

China did so, carefully arranging himself into a chair. "Thank you. For all of this." He said, in his soft voice that seemed always to be tinged with disdain, "It means very much to my boss, and to me, to have an ally in the west. An integral country such as your own will hold much sway in our international appearance."

Canada flushed a little. China made it sound all so important; much more important than it was…America was the one they needed on their side and his stubborn asshole of a superpower brother didn't seem to be cooperating.

"Oh…thank you, that's very kind, eh, China. But…" he reddened more, "Wouldn't America be more influential? And I don't think I can do much with him right now…" he voice trailed off nervously, wondering if he was making any sense at all.

China was looking at him oddly, almost derisively. Canada felt the stirrings of national pride and he hurriedly defended himself; "Well, I mean, I'm quite honoured and believe that this will do great things for both our nations, eh, and-"

China cut him off –politely. A feat only he and Switzerland could pull off. And the latter only through supreme force of will and years of neutrality. "I, too, am seeing great things for our diplomatic relations. I am sure we will be great communal benefactors. And please; do not worry about your brother. Stubborn and tactless he may be, but I am sure he will see sense. Your good example, no doubt, will help with that." A thin smile played about the Asian republic's lips. "We shall own his nation in two generations."

Canada blinked. "…eh?"_

* * *

_

_Alas, alas! For no one listened to China's dire prediction! How things might have been…O.o_

Had to get a bit cracky at the end. Sorry Al; you're the butt of everyone's political jokes nowadays. **(note to self: wikileaks fic. it needs to be done.)**

If anyone catches a mistake: grammatical, historical, etc.; drop me a line -**FIX THIS, MORTAL.** I'll get it corrected ASAP. :)


End file.
